This invention relates to a switchable light suitable for use as an interior automotive lighting fixture.
One prior art example of an integral light fixture and switch is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 2-34016. The light fixture which is disclosed therein includes an insulating base in which a socket insertion portion is formed having opposing projections. Lamp sockets having a pair of clamps and connectors are respectively arranged on the socket insertion portions by means of the projections through attachment holes formed on clamps. A cylinder is formed into a single unit on the other side of the insulating base in close proximity to each of these lamp sockets to accommodate a switch knob. A self-protruding push switch is provided with a movable contact which makes sliding contact with a first stationary contact extending from the connectors provided on the inner wall surface of the cylinder, and another stationary contact having a connection terminal. The movable contact is mounted together with a spring inside the cylinder with the switch knob. A lamp is attached between the pair of lamp sockets in such a manner that the lamp is able to be turned on and off with the switch in correlation with said lamp sockets provided on an insulating plate.
The prior art lighting fixture of the type described above is an example o of a lighting fixture that is illuminated at all times by the operation of a self-returning returning push switch. Thus, even though it can be used as a lighting fixture in the trunk of a passenger car, for example, it cannot be used as a lighting fixture in the interior of an automobile. In addition, such a conventional lighting fixture is inconvenient since connection with the power line is achieved by soldering to a terminal. Moreover, due to the fact that the terminal itself is exposed, the terminal is capable of easy movement thereby making it unstable and dangerous.